In computer technology, data communication involves the transfer of data between, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) and one or more peripheral devices, components within a computer, or two computers. A communication interface, such as a bus, typically interfaces with a CPU and multiple peripheral devices, such as keyboards, printers, scanners, and monitors, to allow communication between the CPU and the peripheral devices. One conventional approach is to utilize multiple interfaces connected directly between the CPU and each peripheral device. Another conventional approach is to utilize multiple interfaces connected between the CPU and each component within a computer.